(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to a locking arrangement for hatch covers used on hoppers and in particular used on covered hopper cars in the railroad field.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art hatch locking arrangements have included a variety of mechanisms intended to overcome problems inherent in securely locking hatch covers. Other designs involve complicated and expensive mechanisms which are not able to withstand extreme environmental conditions. Prior art devices have included rotatable handles which have threaded shafts located around the periphery of hatch covers and upon rotation of the threaded members the hatch covers are engaged and securely held in place. One problem with this type of arrangement is the cost involved in manufacturing and assembling the three rotatable handles and the excessive time involved in locking a hatch cover utilizing such a mechanism.
The locking arrangement disclosed herein is composed of a number of simple members including a carrier bar which is attached to a hatch cover and hinged at one end and includes a flexible locking strip at the other end which engages a roof mounted latch. The hatch cover may be easily locked and unlocked by one person and contains a minimum number of mechanical components, thus reducing the chance of failure and providing a device which is easily operated in snow, ice, or other extreme weather conditions.